


Reylo Week 2.0 2018 Drabbles

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Some Canon, some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: A series of drabbles written for Reylo Week 2.0 on Tumblr July 2018.  Story follows each prompt theme.





	Reylo Week 2.0 2018 Drabbles

Day One: Nature

Kylo Ren stared at droplets of water in his gloved hand in bafflement and wonder. He had tasted raindrops and salty ocean water on his lips moments ago. What was happening to the two of them? He hadn’t been able to see her surroundings but he could faintly hear rain and crashing waves when she was present in his quarters. Her own face and hand glistened as though they were wet. 

When they first connected, he’d felt her joy at experiencing so much water for the first time in her life. Closed off by masks, gloves, and living on a destroyer for so long, for him such simple pleasures were distant memories from a more painful time.  
The connections were strange enough. Wherever she was, it wasn’t a desert. Was it the island he’d pulled from her dreams? Perhaps. But he wasn’t focused anymore on where she was hiding with Skywalker. He was instead focused on the bizarre miracle of matter transferring across light years through the Force. He’d never heard of such a thing, had never read about in any of the arcana he’d poured through. The phenomenon amazed him and frightened him at the same time.

Day Two: Light Vs. Dark

Rey looked back one last time at the man she’d just defeated, lying bleeding in the snow. He stared back at her, his bloodied face in an expression of shock and pain. Finn and Han Solo had been avenged but she intuitively knew this wouldn’t be the end of him. 

They would meet again.

Day Three: Emotion

Ben Solo picked up his new bride and twirled her around, both of them beaming with joy. They never thought they would find themselves here and now, bound together forever, and at last, happy.

Day Four: Gray

“Where, Master, is insight greatest?” Rey asked the female Togruta in white.

“The Light or the Dark?” Kylo Ren aded.

“It’s greatest on the line between the them,” the Togruta said before vanishing, leaving behind a perplexed girl and a Supreme Leader separated by light years.

Day Five: AU

The college town dive bar was nothing like the pubs she knew back home but it was the only place the teaching assistant could get a drink at this late hour. She nursed Guinness, as close to anything familiar as she had at home, as she watched the band playing at near hypersonic levels. She turned her head toward the bar’s entrance as she felt a blast of chilly air from the outside. Walking into the bar was a tall, broad-chested man in a leather jacket, black curling hair contrasting with fair skin and expressive brown eyes searching the dark room. They caught each other’s gazes at the same time. In that instant, she felt as though she knew him from somewhere, like an old friend or a colleague or former flame yet she couldn’t recall ever seeing him before in her life.

He looked at her with curiosity as well. He went to the bar, got a bottle of lager, and awkwardly sauntered around the room. He didn’t seem to know anyone there. Yet he kept looking over at her and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. "Where do I know you?" she kept asking herself.

Eventually, as the band took a break and more loud music played over the PA, he went up to her booth. “Hi,” he said, leaning down close to her so she could hear. “I know you from somewhere, don’t I?” But he stated it as fact, not asking her a question.

“I’m not sure,” she said.

“Oh, your accent. Not from around here. But I swear I know you from someplace. We must’ve met somewhere before.”

“I’ve never been to America before and I just started at the university but yes, I have the same feeling.”

“Ever met a guy from Washington named Ben?” He held out a huge hand for her to shake.

“Can’t recall,” she said, shaking his hand. “Ever met a girl from London named Audrey?”

“Not ringing a bell. Um, you want go outside where it’s a little quieter where we can figure this out? I’m an adjunct professor, so maybe we’ve got colleagues in common. Or something.”

Normally she would never trust a man she’d just met. But he didn’t seem like a stranger at all. And they couldn’t stop gazing into each other’s eyes. “Sure,” she said, putting on her coat.

Day 6: Fairytale

The scavenger girl entered the abandoned castle’s chamber, hoping to find something of value because so far this expedition had been a bust.  
What she found was a handsome young man lying on a bed. He had hair the color of a raven’s wing, ringed with a coronet of dried red flowers. He had a heavy brow, aquiline nose, and full lips. Judging by his fine black clothing, he appeared to have been someone important, a prince perhaps. His large gloved hands hands clutched a broadsword hilt, the blade lying flat on his body. 

At first she thought he was dead but she could hear him breathing. His chest rose and fell with each breath. She tried to shake him awake. She called out, “Hey, you! Wake up!” Yet he remained asleep.

Visions then played for her mind’s eye. She’d always had “the gift” of being able to see the past or the future. She saw a wicked wizard, a misshapen man, curse him. She saw his grieving parents. She saw his uncle, another wizard, ameliorate the spell so that he would not die but sleep until awakened by the kiss of true love.  
The visions brought tears to the scavenger girl’s eyes. Impulsively, she leaned over the young man and kissed him on the lips. 

His brown eyes fluttered open.

Day 7: Holiday

“What’s he doing?” Rey asked Ben, pointing at Chewbacca dressed in a robe and chanting something in Shyriiwook as he held up a glass globe.

“It’s Life Day,” Ben said nonchalantly. “The most significant Wookiee holiday.”

“What’s it about?” Rey asked.

Ben shook his head. “Don’t ask.”


End file.
